1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device using an undulation member which undulates as the user moves the undulation member back and forth.
2. Background Information
An exercise which has become popular in recent times is the use of relatively heavy ropes having an outer diameter of about 1.5 or 2 inches in which a relatively long rope of 20 to 100 feet is grasped along one end whereby the user moves one or both hands up and down or back and forth to the side in order to cause the rope to undulate along the length of the rope. Although use of these so-called “battle ropes” provides a good exercise workout, one of the key problems related to the use of such ropes is the length thereof and thus the amount of valuable horizontal floor space that is taken up by such ropes. In addition, although such ropes have been used in various commercial gyms, they are largely impractical for most residential uses and smaller commercial facilities, for instance, personal training studios, medical rehabilitation units, senior living centers and so forth. The present invention resolves these problems.